


A Helping Hand (Or More) - A Mini-Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of silliness built around that infamous scene from The Bat Cave Affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand (Or More) - A Mini-Picture Story

**_Out of the way, woman! I'll help Illya._**  


**_Yup. Helping Illya._ **  


**_Still helping Illya._ **  


**_How exactly is this helping me, Napoleon?_ **  


**_I don't know, but it's certainly helping me!_ **  
  



End file.
